Radio Frequency (RF) conversion requires an RF source and a local oscillator. Current electronic mixers typically employ an RF generator as local oscillator. Many systems such as dielectric resonators require low phase noise sources. Electronic mixing is generally achieved with a chip based circuit. A drawback for chip based circuits is high phase noise when a local oscillator frequency is over 10 GHz due to a large multiplication factor.